


Couple of hours can change your life

by Softtyrell



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Charlie has ADHD, Dennis is an asshole, M/M, everyone is a little fucked up, soft dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softtyrell/pseuds/Softtyrell
Summary: A prompt on Tumblr: Soulmate au where you see color when you meet your soulmate. Mac and Charlie always could see color and didn't know about the whole soulmate thing.





	Couple of hours can change your life

**Author's Note:**

> BITCH SAID BET AND HERE I AM

It wasn't like he ever really thought about it. Ever since Charlie was little, he saw color. It wasn't big thing not to him at least. He knew Mac saw color too but was never aware of the whole soulmate thing until Dennis brought it up. "What are you talking about dude?" Charlie asked. "Can't you see it's clearly blue. It won't go with the pub." Dennis quickly stopped and turned around to Charlie. "Back up, you found your soulmate?" Charlie was confused, he kinda remembers hearing something about soulmates in high school or something, one of his teachers saying something about colors and shit. "What are you talking about dude? I haven't found nothing." Dennis makes that face whenever Charlie apparently doesn't understand or says something stupid. Charlie hates that face. "What dude I'm telling you I could see colors ever since I was really little, its not a big deal! Mac can see them too, why don't you go bother him about it?" 

"Mac?" Then Dennis makes a "o" face. "Oh shit. OH SHIT that makes a lot of sense no wonder you guys have been attached to the hip ever since high school. Shit dude I don't know who I should feel bad for." Dennis started laughing so hard, clutching his sides, and trying so hard not to cry. What the fuck is he on about, Charlie was officially confused. After 10 Dennis stopped laughing and looked at Charlie. He saw that Charlie was still confused. "Dude, shit do you seriously not get it? 'Course you don't. Look, Mac is your soulmate." 

"WHAT? NO! Mac isn't my soulmate and shit. Just because we can see color, whatever dude." "Look dude, I'll prove it to you." Dennis yelled at the top of his lungs "MAC!" Mac came running out of the office so fast trying to not to trip over his feet. "Yeah dude?" Dennis walked over to Mac. "Hey I need a 'No Questions Asked' right now okay." 

Charlie was a bit worried because Dennis used a 'No Questions Asked' that cost a lot with them so this might be serious. "Okay look, Charlie I'll bet you 25 dollars that Mac is your Soulmate and two 'No Questions Asked', If-IF I'm wrong you'll get everything. Okay?" Charlie was torn, one hand he really could use two 'No Questions Asked' from Dennis, On the other he really didn't need to owe them to Dennis. Last time he had a 'No Questions' he ended up Dennis' get away driver for something he is still doesn't know. "Shit fine I'll do it."

"Great!" Dennis turned to Mac with a malicious grin to Mac. "Okay Mac, 'No Questions asked' let me strangle you and don't fight back." Mac was so fucked he owed Dennis but he might die. Dennis would kill him either way of he didn't do this so might as well. If he lives he gets a 'No Questions Asked' from Dennis so win-win? "Charlie listen  _THE_ everything becomes black and white you fucking yell 'stop' I don't want to go to Jail for this shit okay." Charlie nodded, he was terrified. Mac was on the floor ready for death saying a last prayer. Dennis got on top of him. "Look asshole, Charlie better be your God-damn soulmate because I don't necessarily want to kill you." Mac just nodded. Dennis wrapped his hands around Mac's throat and started to squeeze.

Charlie was fucking mortified was he seriously gonna let Mac die over 25 dollars? Charlie looked up praying at this point that Mac was his soulmate, he couldn't lose him not like this.

Mac started to squirm and tried hard not to fight back. His faced was red. Charlie kept looking at them. Slowly everything was fading and became a sad grim grey.

"STOP, FUCKING STOP, DENNIS!" Charlie knew that Dennis would have let go if he had given him a second but Charlie tackled him and rushed to Mac. "Fuck please don't die dude. I just found out we are supposed to be together. I mean even if we were 'meant' to be together I would be with you dude shit please don't die." Charlie started to cry and he closed his eyes and held Mac close to his chest. He was rocking them trying not to think about how he let this happen.

"Char?" Charlie opened his eyes and the world was bright and sharp during his eyes. He looked down to Mac and saw his dark brown hair and his stupid black shirt and the purple hand prints around his neck. "Fuck are we soulmates, dude? Die I just die so you could see that?" Charlie started crying again and held Mac tighter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I didn't." Mac put a hand on his face. "It's okay, you dumbass. If I am being 99% honest, I would have done the same."

Charlie felt kind of reassured. "Really?" Mac nodded his head. Charlie leaned down and kissed the top of his head. 

"Cool, anyways you owe me two 'No Questions'. Have fun losers. Dennis just walked out of the bar with a smile on his face. He was happy, he got to strangle Mac that was fun. I'm also kinda happy for those assholes too. Dennis thought to himself, he would never say the last part aloud though.   


End file.
